


Make Me Better

by Rockingham



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockingham/pseuds/Rockingham
Summary: Skye can’t sleep.That’s not an unusual occurrence for her, a slight case of insomnia usually kept her sleeping schedule from being normal. The added stress of the last few weeks had added nightmares to whatever sleep she could get. Skye sighs as her heart rate slows down from another nightmare, she can’t remember what it was about, just that it left her heart racing and mind reeling when she woke up.It’s one of those nightmare where you wake up and you feel like the room was moving just before hand. Like you fell into your bed or that everything was sliding out from underneath you.





	Make Me Better

Skye can’t sleep.

That’s not an unusual occurrence for her, a slight case of insomnia usually kept her sleeping schedule from being normal. The added stress of the last few weeks had added nightmares to whatever sleep she could get. Skye sighs as her heart rate slows down from another nightmare, she can’t remember what it was about, just that it left her heart racing and mind reeling when she woke up.

It’s one of those nightmare where you wake up and you feel like the room was moving just before hand. Like you fell into your bed or that everything was sliding out from underneath you.

Sleep doesn’t come back to her after a few moments and Skye gives a resigned sigh before she slips out of bed. She stretches for a moment before pulling out her Doc Martins from the closet and slipping them on. After a moment of thought she grabs an old hoodie and slips it on before turning towards the window.

The hoodie is too big for her, it was Brian’s when he still attended Berry. His varsity hoodie from when he was on the football team, complete with “OLIVER M. BERRY” and his number in large print on the back and “Crandall” stitched on the front left side.

She forgets why he gave it to her. May have been more of a spite gift after the baseball game. It usually collected dust in her closet, but it was warm and layered with the tank top she usually slept in, it would fight off the February chill.

And it usually meant people would leave her alone. A young girl walking around at night usually wasn’t a smart idea especially when you only weighted about a hundred pounds soaking wet. The hoodie usually made her look like a scrawny punk then a little girl, so it had become a bit of a protection precaution as well.

In a way, the only way her brother protected her.

Skye was a pro at sneaking out of the Crandall house, the only real downside was that her room was near the attic, an extra floor above the regular bedrooms. An easy enough fix since the roof was just outside her bedroom window. She knew a tried and true path from the roof to the second story, to the hanging garden where she could slide down to the first story and then a little leap of faith into the garden.

As soon as her feet touch the ground she moves to pull the hood of the jacket up over her head to fight off the wind as it pushed at her hair. It was a little past midnight and most of the streets in the small town were dark with a few exceptions including the arcade, a few restaurants, and a few shops that were open late or open twenty-four hours. 

Skye takes a turn to head towards the beach, the sounds of the ocean usually helped her lore sleep back into her grasp. It was calming, especially when the beach was empty. 

She shoves her hands into the pockets of the jacket and starts walking through the small town, houses mostly dark, once in a while she’ll hear the stray noises from a late party. After a good fifteen minute walk the sign for the Golden Griddle comes into view. Skye remembers hearing Bailey talk about how her parents kept it open a few extra hours on weekends. As she starts walking by she sees Bailey exit the restaurant and start towards her way down the street. Skye sees an unusually down look on her face for a split second before Bailey’s back is to her.

Skye quickens her pace a bit until she’s a few paces behind the girl who had slowed down and was walking a little more stiffly. She reaches her arm out a little to brush against the other girl’s arm.

“Bai-”

Skye feels something strike her hard in the head above her temple. The next second she’s laying on her back on the sidewalk looking up at the night sky.

“Skye!?” Bailey’s face comes into view, her pink ombred hair falling over her shoulders, “Are you OK? I’m so sorry!”

Skye blinks a few times, “I’m OK, I think.” 

She’s a bit stunned at the force she was hit with, but that’s quickly answered when she notices the textbook in Bailey’s hands that she had used to hit her. “Can I ask why?”

“I thought you were some creep!” Bailey explained as her brown eyes filled with worry, “You’re bleeding!” 

Bailey kneels down next to her and raises a hand to Skye’s face. Skye is immediately pulled from her stupor when she feels Bailey’s fingertips graze her cheek up to the cut on her forehead. She pushes herself upright, feeling a lazy drop of blood drip down her forehead.

“It’s not that bad.”

“You can’t see it.” Bailey argued a little, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s OK.” Skye insisted, she winces when she moves her hand, a scrape there as well from the fall on the sidewalk. She scans Bailey’s face and sees her eyes were red and it looked like she had been crying before. “Hey,”

Bailey looks up at her,

“Are you OK?” Skye’s voice is soft and she sees Bailey’s eyes water a little before she looks back down. She’s quiet for a moment before she stands back up, reaching her hand down to help Skye up.

“Come on, I have a first aid kit at home.”

Skye takes her hand as Bailey pulls her to her feet and tugs her along down the street the short distance to the Jenkins household. Bailey seems spaced out, a deadpan look on her face as she led Skye to the door and into the familiar small house. Bailey releases her hand and trudges into the bathroom. Skye follows her a few paces behind, listening at Bailey shuffles the contents of the medicine cabinet for a few moments. 

Skye hesitates in the doorway for a second, as Bailey finds the first-aid kit under the sink. She stands and rests the box on the counter, immediately going through the contents. She’s silent throughout the entire process. Bailey goes through the motions cleaning and bandaging the scratch on the side of Skye’s face. Everything about Bailey’s motion is automatic, it’s like she’s not really standing in front of Skye as she works, eyes a little glossed over as she traps herself in her own head.

“Bailey…” Skye calls out softly as the girl finishes securing a bandage to the scratch. Bailey blinks at the sound of her name,

“Yes?”

“…Why did you think I was a creep?”

Bailey snorts, “You came up from behind me with a sweatshirt on and the hood pulled up.”

“Fair,” Skye offered, Bailey gives her a teasing look.

“Are you offended?”

“A little,” 

Bailey shakes her head with a weak smile playing on her face. She reaches forward and takes Skye’s hand, spraying disinfectant on the scrape causes Skye to jump a little.

“Sorry,” Bailey offered as she went to bandage the scrape, her face falls as she works, going back into whatever prison awaited her in her head.

“Are you OK?” Skye asked again as she watches Bailey put everything back into the first aid kit carefully, as if there was a proper order to how everything was to be kept. Skye doesn’t want to pry too much, but it’s clear something is bothering Bailey and she’s usually far more open then Skye about discussing things. 

“I’m…really tired.” Bailey explains before a fresh wave of tears come to her eyes. “Casey and I got a letter from our bio parents.”

“Oh.” Skye reaches over and takes the other girl’s hand, “Was it bad?”

“I don’t know. They talked about how much they missed us, how much they regretted letting us go in the first place, they talked about all the things they wanted to do with us.” Bailey hiccuped as a few tears run down her face. Skye pulls her closer, wrapping her arms around her as Bailey buries her face in Skye’s neck. She lets out a shaky breath, “They said they wanted to meet us.”

“But you don’t want to?”

“We started out just sending a few letters to them as we talked a bit. But they keep talking about how they can’t wait to see us, they can’t wait to be a family again, they can’t wait to take us to Taiwan to meet the rest of our real family.” Bailey sniffled, “But I already have a real family! I don’t want to leave my mom and dad!”

“Bailey, no one is saying you have to leave.” Skye explained rubbing her hand up and down the other girl’s back.

“But that’s what it feels like! They’re always talking about how they’re sorry they sent us to live with someone who wasn’t family! But that’s not true!” Bailey raises her head to look at Skye, “I have family here, I have people I care about here, I don’t want to loose them just because someone who gave me and my brother up 15 years ago wants us back in all of a sudden.”

“I don’t think they can just take you, your parents are your parents. These bio parents of yours can’t just up and decide to take you and your brother when they feel like it.” 

“That’s what I thought, but they keep saying ‘don’t worry we’ll get this sorted out’ and it scares me! They’re not asking if I want to go with them, they’re assuming Casey and I want to be with them.” Bailey sighed, “Mom and dad have been worried, they’ve seen some of the letters. I can tell they’re nervous about what our bio parent’s real intentions are.”

Bailey sighs, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. “I shouldn’t even be crying, nothing bad has happened yet, I just can’t shake the feeling that this is a bad idea.”

“What about Casey? How does he feel about this?” Skye asked as Bailey leaned over to rest her forehead on Skye’s shoulder.

“He’s excited, he thinks this is all a great idea. I don’t think he sees the shady parts of the letters. That parts where they talk about being a family again.” Bailey tightens her grip on Skye. “I’m scared.”

“What can I do?” Skye asked softly, her heart ached for the girl in her arms. Bailey hesitates for a moment before her arms tighten around Skye.

“Can you stay?” Bailey asks in a soft voice.

“Of course.” Skye could deal with sneaking back into her house tomorrow, right now Bailey was hurting and Skye wanted to be there for her, just like Bailey was there for her whenever she was hurting. 

Bailey smiled weakly and led the two to the couch in the living room, she half-heartedly puts on a movie and goes to snuggle into Skye. Skye knows the movie is more for background noise, and that the other girl really just wants to be held for a bit. Skye moves her arm when Bailey goes to snuggle close to Skye’s side, throwing her legs over Skye’s lap and pressing her face into the crook of her neck. Skye wraps her arms around the other girl once she’s settled into her side, half-heartedly watching the movie Bailey picked out.

Suddenly Bailey shifts a little in her arms before pulling her head from Skye’s shoulder and looking at her with a pout.

“That’s not your jacket.”

“No, it’s a hand-me-down from Brian.” Skye answered honestly, tilting her head a little at the pout on the other girl’s face.

“It doesn’t smell like you.” It’s softer and Skye feels herself smirk a little at the other girl.

“Sorry, I don’t wear it all the time and it’s only been washed once or twice since I got it so it probably still has his body spray stench on it.”

“I like your smell better.”

“That’s creepy.”

“Pfft.” Bailey shakes her head, a small smile coming to her face, “This coming from the girl who started a conversation with me because she liked my shampoo. I believe your exact words were ‘nice shampoo, it smells like gushers’.”

“It does,”

Bailey lets out a giggle and shakes her head before lifting it slightly from Skye’s shoulder and letting ones of her hands come up to brush at Skye’s hair. Skye relaxes on the couch as Bailey plays with her hair, brushing it away from her neck and running her fingers though the red locks. The light of the TV the only light in the room as the two sit there in silence. Skye feels herself start to fall asleep as Bailey’s fingers continue through her hair. 

And of course Bailey had put on a Disney movie as background noise. It was cute, but not the kind of movie that could really hold Skye’s attention. She felt herself close her eyes and lean into Bailey’s touch for a few moments as an opening song from the movie played in the background. She’s almost whisked away to a light sleep when she feels Bailey press a light kiss to the base of her neck, the slight touch cases her breath to catch in her throat.

“Is this OK?” Bailey asks, breath brushing over Skye’s pale skin. 

“Yeah-” Skye squeaked as she felt Bailey trail lighter kisses over her neck. Skye stays perfectly still while Bailey trails feather-light kisses up her neck, each one sending a little shock through her skin. Bailey presses her lips firmly to the hammering pulse point against Skye’s neck.

“You’re heart’s racing.” Bailey murmurs against her skin. Skye’s brain short-circuits and she can’t form a coherent response to the other girl’s observation. “Skye?”

Skye turns her head quickly at the sound of her name, catching the way Bailey’s eyes bore into her own before she leans forward and captures Bailey’s lips in a firm kiss, knocking the other girl back until they’re laying across the couch. Skye feels Bailey’s hands against her face as she tilts her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Skye’s teeth scrape across Bailey’s bottom lip, causing the other girl to shiver against her as they lay there in their own little world, the noise of the TV static in their heads.

“Skye,” Bailey breaths in the air between them when they pull away, not moving to far apart. Skye moves her lips against Bailey’s in a shorter, sweeter kiss.

“Bailey,”

The sound of her name on Skye’s lips causes Bailey to smile up at the girl. She moves her arms around Skye’s waist, slipping them between the heavier fabric of the hand-me-down jacket and the softer fabric of Skye’s sleep shirt. She pulls her into a tight embrace, burying her face in Skye’s shoulder.

“Now your heart’s racing too.” Skye points out when she feels the other girl’s heart hammering against her chest. 

“Now we match.” Bailey smiled against Skye’s shoulder and she feels Skye’s arms wrap around her. “Thank you for staying, kissing you is always a good distraction.”

Skye snorts, “Glad to be of use.”

“The fact that I like you may have played a role in it.”

“You better.”

Bailey giggles a little before pressing a kiss to Skye’s jaw, “Good night Skye.”


End file.
